


【相二竹马】男性omega初次发情的观察记录以及对于不同刺激反应的实验报告

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: ……不太一样的实验室play？
Kudos: 4





	【相二竹马】男性omega初次发情的观察记录以及对于不同刺激反应的实验报告

**Author's Note:**

> -灵感来源之前看过的一篇y2和一篇相二翔润  
> -冰凉的实验床+发情的受+认真做实验的攻这个搭配我太🉑️了  
> -虽然写的相二，但是其实从头到尾都没人真正上了（？）  
> -设定上eghy未成年⚠️  
> -abo设定，没做过实验也不会写实验报告瞎写的，说是做实验其实只是为了满足自己的黄色想法（？）

实验背景及目的：在男性omega数量不断减少几乎消失的今天，有关男性omega发情期的实验数据过于落后，导致社会缺少面对男性omega发情期的应对办法，本实验旨在深入研究男性omega的发情期，更新实验数据，帮助社会完善应对男性突然omega发情期的紧急措施。

实验员：相叶雅纪（alpha），松本润（omega）

记录员：樱井翔

注：实验员与记录员均提前注射抑制剂与遮盖剂，以确认不会被被试验者的信息素影响，并减少试验者自身信息素对于被试验者的影响。

被试验者：二宫和也（男，16岁）  
详细信息：被试验者在此前的身体检查中被判定将会分化为omega，之后一直在设施内等待分化，1月16日上午8:00时监测到房间内信息素浓度轻微上升，10:00时进入观察室，并由记录员开始记录被试验者的身体变化以及反应。

——

二宫全进入到那个名为观察室的透明房间之中，他感觉很不自在，毕竟房间内只有他一人浑身赤裸，不过好在他们似乎很在意他的感受，把室温调高了一些，好让他不会觉得太冷。

“不要紧张，躺在这里就好。”房间内其中一人把他扶到房间正中的那张床上，二宫也不清楚这张床到底能不能被真正地称作为“床”，他的双脚被金属卡扣扣住，被强制打开了一个微妙的角度，身体的其他部位也被一一束缚住。虽然那个锁住他身体的人在不住地道歉，有关心他这个姿势会不会太难受，但是二宫清楚这样的关心也只是表面功夫，于是便把自己的抱怨全数吞下。

“别太紧张，有什么问题都可以叫我。”尽管二宫没有任何反应，但是那人并不把这件事放在心上，反倒是笑眯眯地向二宫自我介绍道：“我叫相叶雅纪，叫我相叶就好了，接下来的一段时间就请多多关照了。”

——

观察报告：

10:00 被试验者未出现任何明显发情迹象，腺体以及性器没有任何反应，观察室信息素浓度有轻微上升，实验员相叶与松本未能感受到任何刺激。

10:32 被试验者体温开始上升，腺体开始泛红，性器没有任何反应，观察室内信息素明显上升，相叶能感受到轻微的刺激。

11:03 被试验者体温明显上升，腺体红肿，阴茎勃起，生殖腔未分泌液体，观察室内信息素上升，相叶和松本均能感受到刺激。

——

二宫开始明白为什么他们要把自己的身体全部都锁上，他第一次体验到了这种莫名的燥热，像是消魂蚀骨的痒，又似乎是自己被某种未知的物质所吞噬。年轻而又固执的灵魂不允许他发出那样羞耻的声音，二宫以为这只是某种药物的副作用而已，他用力咬住自己的后槽牙，希望自己能扛过这种奇怪的“副作用”。

这种体验好奇怪，他的阴茎涨的发痛，但却和自己之前手淫时候的感觉完全不一样，在这种想要释放的快感之上，还有一种莫名的空虚感，他知道这种感受是来自于那处难言的地方，但却不知道要如何缓解。

他大口呼吸着新鲜空气，想要平复自己身体里的燥热，这时候他才注意到身边的那几个“实验员”全都在注视着他的变化，在陌生人面前勃起就已经足够羞耻，更何况他们还在匆匆记录着什么。二宫只好掩耳盗铃般闭上了眼睛，来躲避这些人的目光，以减少自己的羞耻感。

然而似乎他们并不打算如他的愿，那个名叫相叶的人走到他的身边，柔声说着“抱歉”和“请忍耐一下”，一手扶住他的身体，另一只手却向着二宫燥热的小穴探去。

带着橡胶手套的手指只进去一个指节，在里面转了半圈以确认对方身体的状况。

“还很干燥，没有分泌液体，进入的时候还是比较困难的。”

“一般信息素到了这个浓度的时候，应该已经可以顺利进入了。”另外一个声音这样说道，“可能因为初次发情所以身体还没有开始适应吧。”

“兴许是这样的，我们再等等看吧。”

——

11:30 被试验者阴茎和生殖腔开始分泌液体，手指进入顺畅，相叶和松本均能感受到明显刺激，从腺体中采集少量信息素后开始试验。

——

“先确认敏感区的位置。”

“好。”

尽管二宫已经被这种奇怪的感受折磨了这么长的时间，但是这次被人进入的触感却仍旧忠实地传到了他的大脑之中，似乎多少能平息自己身体里那个巨大的空洞。

“请告诉我按哪里的时候最奇怪。”

对方的手指很温柔地在二宫的身体里探索着，一寸一寸地向内深入，轻轻转动手指以确保自己完全按压到对方的肠壁。二宫觉得自己变得不正常起来，他开始期望相叶的手指进到更深的地方去，或者最好能是比手指更粗壮一些的东西……

“啊……嗯……”在按压到某一点的时候，二宫终于忍不住叫出声来，他不能解释这一种感受，和射精那种直冲大脑的快感并不相同，而是一种酥酥麻麻更为绵长的快感，顺着他的脊椎一寸寸地侵蚀掉大脑内其他的感受。

“应该就是这里了，大约8cm深，75度左右的位置。”相叶如实地报告着，却没有给二宫更多的刺激，点到为止地抽出了自己的手指。“别……”二宫扭动着自己的身体，本能般地想要留住相叶的手指。

二宫诚实的反应让相叶忍不住笑了笑，小朋友似乎开始理解了自己身上发生的事情，开始用湿漉漉地眼神看着自己，无声地渴求更多。

“乖，会让你舒服的。”相叶轻轻摸了摸二宫前发，之后去拿实验需要用到的工具了。

“带上锁精环，准备记录阴茎勃起时最大长度。”

“给予敏感区持续刺激。”

不大的一个跳蛋被推入二宫的身体之中，被按压在他的敏感区之上，在相叶说了一句“要开始咯”，之后便推开开关，开始了精确的刺激。

“啊……啊……”尽管跳蛋的尺寸普通，开的档位也只是中间挡位，但是对于初次发情的人来说这样的刺激还是有些难以承受，他觉得自己马上就要攀向顶峰，不过那个小巧的金属环丝丝扣住他的阴茎，把他的快感封在了顶峰。“不成……不成了……”

“fufufu，果然是小处男呢。”相叶笑着说道，“现在可以测量了吧？”

“再等等，记录一下现在的时间。”

——

提供前列腺刺激后26s达到高潮，身体较为敏感，实验员决定给予更长时间的刺激确保测量阴茎尺寸的准确。

——

二宫觉得自己的肺快要爆炸，身体需要大量的氧气，可无论怎么呼吸都觉得仍不满足，来自后穴的刺激源源不断地提供给他快感，他的耳朵好好地把实验员的对话传递给大脑，可是他的大脑却没有丝毫的空闲可以来分析这些语句的意义，想要射出来，要坏掉了，要爆炸了，毫无疑义的字词充斥着二宫的大脑，他想要快点越过这道顶峰，让自己真正地释放出来。

“松润，再这样下去这个小身板可能会受不了呢。”相叶给出了自己的建议，二宫已经出了太多的汗，后穴里也开始稀稀拉拉地流出液体来，整个人仿佛是刚刚从水里捞出来的一般。

“差不多到极限了，你去测量吧。”

相叶扶住二宫的阴茎进行测量的时候，二宫突然大叫一声，整个身体的每一个部位都尽可能地绷紧，脖颈拉出好看的线条，可爱的脚趾也全都蜷缩起来，随着一阵颤抖，似乎是直接到达了干性高潮。

“记录一下，可以帮他弄出来了，别忘了采集精液，之后还要拿去做分析的。”

——

被试验者在前列腺刺激3min45s之后达到干性高潮，完全勃起长度约为14cm，打开锁精环，在实验员的帮助下完成射精。射精后腺体仍旧红肿，采集精液与肛门内分泌物进行留样，用以未来测试分析。


End file.
